


Wings

by MollyEverywhere



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2698529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyEverywhere/pseuds/MollyEverywhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to Citra and Kate for being my betas :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Citra and Kate for being my betas :)

The day the new kid arrived at Dean’s high school his whole life changed. Before then, Dean didn’t have a good time at school. From freshman year all the way up to that year, senior year, he had been picked on and beaten up just because he didn’t play football, or any sport for that matter, and preferred to spend his breaks tucked away in a corner of the library, nose stuck in a book. They also came after him because of this one time he was caught kissing another boy at a party early in freshman year. He had never told anyone directly that he was in fact gay, but after that night he often got drunk to the point where he would blackout at parties and wake up on someone’s lawn the next morning, not remembering a thing. They always found him. He was dreading going back.

It was a warm September day when he arrived at school, a sprawling array of buildings that had appeared as the school needed to accommodate more and more students, and parked his 67 Chevy Impala. Sammy, Dean’s little brother, had gone on the bus. He had given the excuse that he had friends on the bus, which he most likely did, but Dean knew it was because he knew Dean didn’t like Sammy seeing how Dean was treated. He usually parked a fair way away from the school to avoid people, but Gordon Walker, one particularly vicious member of the football team, had cornered Dean as he was getting out of his car and now held him up against the side of it. Gordon had already said his usual and well-worn greeting of “good morning, faggot,” and was about to pummel Dean, when some guy appeared – almost out of nowhere – to come to Dean’s aid. A gruff, low voice spoke from somewhere to Dean’s left, towards the front of the car.

“Why don’t you let him go?”

Gordon’s grip on Dean didn’t loosen as he turned to face the figure and voice.

“Why don’t you fuck off? Or do you want a punch in the face like your faggy friend here?”

Dean turned his head to get a look at the stupid person that was just going to get bashed up as well once Gordon was done with him. The boy was wearing the strangest clothes; a rumpled trench coat covering a suit complete with collared shirt and tie, if a bit askew. In his hand, hanging by his side, was an old leather briefcase.

“I am utterly indifferent to sexual orientation. And I don’t think your punches would be very effective against me.”

At that, Gordon let go of Dean. Dean fell to the ground and stayed there in relief. Dean thought that Gordon must really be pissed to forget his favourite punching bag. He heard some meaty smacks coming from behind him. That was when he heard someone fall down beside him. He turned his head to find Gordon’s face there, apparently unconscious. He heard the boy coming up behind him and then he gripped Dean’s shoulder.

“Are you all right?”

Dean put his hand against the Impala, and used it to push himself up from the tarmac of the car park.

“Yeah, yeah. You stopped him before he could really lay into me. Thanks for that.”

“No problem.”

Now that they were closer, and Dean wasn’t on the ground, he saw that the boy was just shorter than him. He had dark brown messy hair, a square jaw with a dimple on his chin, and an odd nose for such a normal face. His eyes drooped down at the outer corners but it was the irises that really caught Dean’s attention. A light blue, the same colour as a washed out pair of jeans, with a darker rim around the edges.

“I haven’t seen you around before.”

“I’m new. My…”

The boy hesitated, almost like he had no idea what he should say, or maybe he just didn’t want to say why he was new.

“My father thought that I should do my senior year at a bigger school. I come from a very small town and I was going to be the only senior for this year at the school there so now I’m here. My name is Castiel, Castiel Novak, just for your information.”

“Nice to meet you, Cas. I’m Dean Winchester. Let me just grab my bag and I’ll show you where the office is.”

As Dean walked around to the back of the car to pop the trunk of his car, he thought, Wow, he’s kinda hot. He quickly brushed the thought aside. He’s probably not even gay. He grabbed his bag and slammed the trunk shut.

“Let’s go.”

\-----------------------

The Vice-Principal appeared in the doorway of the physics lab during the second period and knocked on the open door.

“Excuse me, Mrs Tran. Could I borrow Dean Winchester for a couple of minutes please?”

“What did you do this time, Winchester?” she said sarcastically, eyes rolling over to look at where Dean was sitting, pen in hand, writing down notes, knowing full well that he didn't get into trouble, ever. Well not the instigator of trouble anyway. “You’re excused. Make it quick please, Mr Shirley. I need to get through the syllabus for this semester with everyone so we can get started next lesson on the contents."

“Of course. He’ll be back in a flash.”

Dean left his seat, leaving his stuff at the desk. Mr Shirley said he’d be quick and it wasn't like there was anyone else at the desk to fuck with his stuff, there never was. He wound his way through the lab benches towards the door.

“Thanks again, Mrs Tran. Be right back,” said Mr Shirley, closing the door as Dean slipped through. Cas stood outside, briefcase still in hand, and was staring intently at Dean. Mr Shirley guided Dean by the shoulder so that the boys faced each other. Dean shuffled awkwardly and flicked his eyes between Mr Shirley and Cas.

“Mr Winchester, this here is Castiel Novak. He is joining us for senior year.”

“I know, sir. Cas and I met in the parking lot this morning.”

“Excellent! You two happen to share all the same classes, so I’m going to buddy you up. You can show him around, make sure he gets to all his classes, and look after him in general. That’s all for now, boys. Castiel, if you have any problems, don’t hesitate to come and see me. I think it’s time for you to get back to class.”

And with that, Mr Shirley reopened the door to the lab, shuffled the boys into the classroom and closed the door behind them.

“Find your seats, boys. Dean, you haven’t missed much. Castiel, I’m Mrs Tran. Please see me at lunch time so I could go over what you missed.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Both replied. Dean turned and went back to his bench, Cas following closely behind. As Mrs Tran talked about photonics, Dean started taking notes and Cas got his stuff out.

\-----------------------

Dean turned, food tray in hand, to face the crowded cafeteria, searching for an empty table. Cas joined him and began to peruse the room with squinted eyes.

“What or whom are you looking for, Dean?”

“Huh? What?” said Dean, starting just a little at having someone new there next to him, following him around.

“What are you looking for?” Cas repeated.

Dean started winding his way through the tables closest to them. He shrugged his shoulder to indicate Cas to follow.

“We are looking for…Aha! That, Cas.” He nodded his head towards a table near the entrance. There were three tables along the thin stretch of the room that lead into the main cafeteria. They were hidden behind a corner from the main tables. They were also close to where one of the teachers on duty sat when supervising the lunch break. These two factors often meant that Dean got to eat a pretty peaceful lunch, except when the teacher didn’t show up. Two people who were friends of Dean's were already at one of the tables. As Dean and Cas approached, Dean called out to them.

“Hey! Charlie. Kevin. How were your summers?”

Kevin snorted. “Did you mean the whole summer or just the last two days when we didn’t see each other?”

Dean laughed. “Just the past two days. No one needs to hear about your ‘vacation’ to your grandparents ever again.”

He sat down next to Kevin, facing Charlie.

“That is very true,” Kevin replied. “Hey, Dean,” Charlie said. “Are you going to introduce us to your friend? Or are you going to be an asshole and let him stand all lunch?”

Dean had completely forgotten about Cas. Shit. He still stood next to the table, tray in hand, his neck threatening to disappear into his chest. “Oh, right. Cas, this is Kevin.” Kevin gave a little wave. “And this is Charlie.”

Charlie gave Cas one of her sunshine smiles.

“Come sit down next to me, Cas,” she said. “This side is where the cool people sit.”

“It is not,” said both Dean and Kevin at the same time.

“See?" Charlie said to Cas as if the previous display proved her point.

They spent the rest of lunch retelling their holidays to each other even though they had already heard it two days ago. Cas listened a lot but said that he mainly spent his holidays organizing his move-in with his uncle so he could go to school here. They were having such a good time that they forgot Cas was meant to go and see Mrs. Tran until there was only ten minutes left before class started. This set both Cas and Dean scrambling for their stuff. Then they ran out of the cafeteria, followed by calls of “Run, Forest, Run” from Charlie. Even though Mrs. Tran was annoyed, at the time, Dean couldn’t help but think that this year might actually turn out good.


	2. Friends

Two weeks in and Dean, Castiel, Charlie and Kevin had all settled back into school quickly. Not that they had any choice in it with senior year piling homework on top of them. Castiel had clicked with the small group of slightly awkward outcasts. Dean, Charlie, Kevin and Cas were all sitting in the cafeteria. He wasn’t staying in town with his father but his uncle, Gabriel.

“Yeah,” said Cas. “My father has the farm to watch over. He has so many creatures and crops to look after he could barely leave for the day it took to get me here.”

“That sucks, Cas,” said Charlie.

“What?” Dean murmured as he came back to the conversation. “Yeah, sucks.” He’d been staring at Cas’ eyes and just lost himself in them.

Again.

“It’s ok,” Cas said, and then he shot one of his half smiles at Dean. “I like my uncle. He’s a lot more…less strict than my father. I also like his daughter, Anna, and there’s always my sister.”

If Dean’s brain hadn’t fully come back to him, and was still imagining those eyes boring into his own before they kissed, it returned fully at the word “sister”

“Hang on. What?” Dean blurted out. “You, have a sister?”

“Yes, Dean, I have a sister. I’m surprised you don’t know about her actually. I would think Sam would have at least mentioned having someone new in his class,” said Castiel, and he sounded more than a little confused.

He twisted his body and head around to scan the freshman tables from their table in the senior’s section – since the beginning of the year no one had come near them like they used so they moved to a table more inside the cafeteria (Dean reckoned that how quickly Cas had disposed of Gordon had gotten around). Castiel pointed at one of the tables once he’d found what he was looking for.

“There’s Hannah.”

And sure enough Hannah was deep in conversation with one of Sam’s best friends, Jessica Moore, and Sammy was sitting right next to Jess. Dean knew why Sammy hadn’t taken much notice of Hannah, he was riveted wholly on Jess.

“I’m pretty sure that our Sammy only has eyes for one girl in his year level and he is looking at her right now,” piped up Kevin.

“You’re not wrong, Kev,” said Dean. “When he turns on those puppy-dog eyes, he really turns them on.”

Dean had suspected something had been going on between Sam and Jess for some time. Jess came over to their house a fair bit over the summer and since school had started back she was over at least once a week. Dean wouldn’t invade his brother’s privacy to confirm it – because Sammy had never pestered him about anything like that – but he was pretty sure that just before she left their house on Sunday night, she had kissed Sammy on the cheek.

Yet again, the sound of Cas’ voice brought Dean back to the conversation. Castiel had turned back to the table and was continuing to talk to the rest of the group.

“Hannah wasn’t actually meant to come with me. My father didn’t want her getting corrupted but I told him that she would probably get pretty lonely with him working a lot and I wouldn’t be able to keep an eye on her around the farm, so she doesn’t get hurt. To be honest, she’s a curious little fledg…” Cas stumbled on his words. “Little flea and she would have gotten into trouble.”

Through half a mouthful of potato salad, Charlie said, “Are there lots of big machines around or something? Is that why it’s dangerous?”

“Yeah…he’s kind of strict too. I mean, in his house, his word is law.”

“I know what you mean, dude,” said Kevin. “Having strict parents is difficult. There’s so much pressure…”

“Whatever, Child Prodigy,” Dean cut across Kevin. “Bet you’re not even having to study for any of your AP classes.”

“True, true,” said Kevin.

\-------------------------------

After they finished lunch, they moved outside. Dean and Cas had a free period after lunch, before English. Charlie and Kevin just didn’t want to miss what would probably be the last real sun before the cold winds and fogs of Fall appeared. They lay down on their back with their heads on the high side of the hill, closest to the school. Dean and Charlie were in the middle. Kevin was on Charlie’s left. Cas was on Dean’s right. The grass was slightly warm from the sun. They spent the last fifteen minutes of lunch just spread out on the grass, and Charlie started to point out different shapes in the clouds. The boys joined in after she had said a few.

“That one’s a dragon,” she said.

“No way!” said Dean. “It’s definitely a horse.”

“You are both wrong. It’s my mom telling us all off for shitty physics homework,” said Kevin. What he said made them all laugh.

Then, Castiel spoke up for the first time since they sat down.

“I think it looks like a swallow flying south for the winter.”

The short silence that followed his words was broken by the bell that told Charlie and Kevin it was time for them to go to class.

“Ugh, it’s criminal to have to waste a day like this to go to school,” Charlie huffed.

“And don’t we all know it,” said Kevin. “But we’ve got to go before we get locked up in detention for being late.”

Kevin pulled Charlie up off the grass and back towards the school, gave Dean and Castiel a little wave.

“Smell you later, bitches!” called Charlie from over her shoulder.

Dean and Castiel stayed next to each other on the grass and the kept looking for things in the clouds. The stuff Dean was more often than not ridiculous or silly whereas what Castiel saw was often beautiful and even evangelic. Dean found himself staring at Castiel’s lips, as he described what he saw in the clouds, and Dean thought about how much he would like to kiss those lips. It was almost halfway through their hour long free period and Dean had been lying with his hands behind his head since lunch. It was uncomfortable so pulled them from behind his head to put them by his side. On the way down though his right hand landed right on top of Castiel’s left. It was almost like Dean had tried to hold Cas’ hand. Dean froze up for two seconds, and then went into an utter fluster. He sat up, didn’t dare to even glance at Cas.

“I’m sorry, Cas. I didn’t mean to.” The words tumbled out of him. “My arms were sore so I was just moving them down to my side and then I…then I…”

“Dean.” Castiel’s voice cut short Dean’s babble. “You don’t need to apologise. You did nothing wrong.”

Castiel sat up.

“Dean, listen to me. God made you the way he intended. There is nothing wrong with you and what just happened.” Castiel paused and Dean finally looked at him. “You assume that I minded that our hands touched. I didn’t mind at all.”

The corners of Castiel’s mouth twitched up in a smile as Dean stared at him in disbelief. Suddenly Cas’ head had whipped around to look back towards the school. He squinted at the far corner of the building near them.

“Cas, what is it?” “I have to go, Dean. Go back inside and stay there. I’ll see you later.”

Castiel got up, picked up his briefcase and left Dean on the grass. Just as Castiel went around the corner of the building there was a big gust of wind. Dean just thought that is was because the seasons were changing. As he picked up his bag and went back inside to finish the last bit of his free in the library before physics, he thought about how Cas liked that Dean had pretty much held his hand. Even if it was accidentally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Citra, Kate and Ra for being my betas. You guys are the best.
> 
> From now on I will be making my best efforts to upload a chapter a month.  
> Chapter 3 should be up by 15 of March.
> 
> Thank you all for reading :)
> 
> *EDIT*  
> I'm such a liar. Ch 3 won't be up by the 15th of march. Will be up 15th of April


	3. Bruises and Cheeks

Dean had expected Cas to show up to english but he never showed.

That night Dean texted Cas.

 

 

_hey cas. you never showed up to class so i got the notes for you. i guess i’ll see you tomorrow._

 

He got no reply.

\-----------------------

Cas wasn’t at school the next day, or the day after. In fact, Cas didn’t turn up to school until Friday, four days after he had gone and disappeared. When Dean cornered Castiel by the lockers he saw that Cas’ left cheek was bruised and held himself like the rest of his body was a sore and bruised as his cheek.

“God, Cas. Where have you been? What happened to you?”

“Don’t say the Lord’s name in vain,” was Cas’ quick reply. “As to where I’ve been, it’s family stuff.” Castiel sighed. “And if you must know, I got hit by a car.”

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean said as he breathed out. “Shit. Shouldn’t you be in hospital or something?”

“I’ll heal without the need for that. I’ve already missed enough school. I’ve got to get to class, Dean.”

Cas pushed past Dean, melding into the crowded hall way filled with students rushing to class.

“Cas!” Dean called after him. “Cas, wait! We’ve got class together!” Dean snaked through the other students, trying to catch up to Cas. They were still heading in the direction of the math class when Cas turned left instead stead of right at the end of the corridor like usual. He had almost caught up with Cas because almost everyone had made it to class now.

“We are going to be so late,” thought Dean as he turned the corner to follow Cas.

But Cas wasn’t there.

“What the fuck,” Dean said under his breath. Louder he said, “Cas, come on. I know something’s up but like you said you’ve already missed so much class and we’re late on top of that. Come on.”

There was no answer.

“Dammit, Cas.”

A voice spoke behind him, a girl’s voice with a slight drawl to it.

“Wow I know high school is bad but I ain’t ever seen someone speaking to themselves.”

Dean turned around to find a girl he didn’t recognise standing almost right behind him.

“What?” Dean spluttered out. “I’m not speaking to myself. My friend came down here.”

“Whatever you say to get you through the day,” she said throwing her hands up.

Dean made to leave but the girl grabbed his shoulder and somehow managed to stop him in his tracks.

“Hey, even if I think you’re nuts doesn’t mean I don’t need your help.”

He bounced around on his toes, anxious to leave and go to class. There was something really off with this girl and Dean wanted to just get away from her.

“What do you need?”

“I’m new. I need to go to the registrar’s office.”

Tersely Dean gave her instructions.

“Ok, so you go back down the big corridor with the lockers towards the front of the school. Get to the end then turn right. Someone at reception should be able to help you from there.”

“Thanks but I was thinking you might take me.”

“I can’t. I’ve got class.”

“I’ve already gotten lost once. I think I’ll need someone to show me. My name is Meg just so you know.”

“I’m Dean. Let’s go.”

There was a whump behind them and a cold breeze landed on the back of Dean’s neck. Meg’s face turned sour, like someone had just placed a cat poo under her nose, as a deep voice spoke.

“Like Dean said we have class. I’m sure you’ll be fine by yourself.”

With that Cas lightly touched Dean’s arm and they walked off to class together. Dean pushed Cas just a little as they walked.

“Dude, where did you go? I was yelling in the hallway looking like a crazy person.”

“Sorry. I just had to get some air. The corridor was so crowded, I felt sick. I’m feeling better now.”

“Good to hear, man.”

They smiled at each other.

\-----------------------

Cas and Dean were in last period physics. Dean was staring at Mrs Tran writing notes on the board, not really taking it in. He leant his face against his hand. Cas hummed beside him. He furiously took notes – making up for the time he had been away. Dean realised that slowly, but surely, his gaze had shifted from the board to Cas. Dean quickly wrote a note on a scrap of paper.

 

_Cas, Do you want to come to my house after school?_

 

He passed it to Cas.

“Mr Winchester,” Mrs Tran voice sailed through the classroom to break through Dean’s distracted thoughts. “Seeing as it’s last period, I’ll forgive the inattention and not passing once and once only. Do it again and I’ll give you a detention.”

“Yes, Mrs Tran.”

Dean looked back at Cas, and Cas nodded.

\-----------------------

They meet at the impala after Cas had gotten the work he had missed from Mrs Tran and Dean had met up with Jo and Sam. They all piled into the car, Sam and Jo in the back, Cas riding shotgun. Dean asked Jo and Sam about their days, made jokes and laughed. Cas was quiet for most of the trip. When they arrived Sam and Jo jumped out of the car and ran for the mail box and then the door. Cas and Dean followed them in and as they passed the kitchen they saw the other two tucking into snacks. Dean called out to them.

“I’m going to give Cas the tour. You guys get onto your homework as soon as you’ve finished with the food.”

“Okay!” They chorused back.

As they walked around the house Dean pointed out the different rooms.

“Lounge room, dining room, bathroom. Now upstairs.”

They stomped up the stairs and started walking down the upstairs hall.

“Mum’s room, Ellen’s room, Sam and Jo’s room, and this is my room.”

He pushed open the door to reveal a floor strewn with clothes and walls covered in rock band posters. Dean dropped his bag and when and plopped straight onto his bed. Cas edged into the room behind Dean and stood awkwardly about a metre inside the doorway, briefcase still in his hand, looking anywhere but at Dean.

“Is she your sister, Dean?” Cas asked.

“Jo?” After Dean saw Cas’ affirmative nod he continued, “No. Well not in the biological sense. My mum and her Mum, Ellen, have been friends since high school so when Ellen’s husband died they moved in with us until they got stuff sorted. It was kinda good anyway cause it meant there was more people to help around the house with my dad not being around much because he was on duty as a marine a lot of the time.

“Cas,” said Dean and Cas’ eye flicked immediately to Dean and stayed there. “Dude, relax. Put that thing down.”

Cas pointed to the briefcase.

“My briefcase?”

“Yes, your briefcase, Cas. Drop it and relax.”

Cas put the briefcase down carefully then he walked stiffly to the bed and sat down right on the edge.

“Dean?”

“Yeah, Cas.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, if Jo and Ellen were only meant to be stay for a short amount of time, why are they still here?”

“I don’t mind. A year after they moved in my parents had a massive fight. I heard it because they were so loud they woke me up. The next morning he was gone and Mum asked if they would like to stay permanently. They did and Dad never came back.”

Dean didn’t quite get why he was telling Cas all of this – it had taken pretty much all of high school to tell Kevin and Charlie. He had known Cas for a blip and it didn’t make any sense how open he was being. Except it did. Cas was different. He would just listen and he had always been there when Dean needed him. He was. Always there.

“I was six when he left. I don’t think Sammy even remembers him and my memories of him aren’t that great anyway. They involve a lot of alcohol. I’d take Jo and Ellen over him any day.”

Dean looked up from his feet where his eyes had wandered down to. Cas was fixing him with that piercing gaze again.

“Thank you for telling me that, Dean. It’s nice to know you trust me.”

Dean turned away from Cas again, trying to hide the blush that was rising rapidly o his cheeks.

“Thanks for listening, I guess.”

“Deeaaaannnn…” Mary’s voice floated up from downstairs. “I’m pretty sure you have plenty of homework to do and so does the friend that Sammy says you brought home. Can you boys come down stairs and do it?”

“Sure, Mom!” Dean yelled back. “Just a sec.”

He leant in and kissed Cas on the cheek.

“Come on, Cas. Grab that briefcase of yours and let’s kill this son of a bitch physics work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for not updating for ages I'm trying to get better at not leaving it so long. Thanks again to Kate, Citra and Ra for being my Betas.


End file.
